harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare
|last= |cause= }} The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare, also known as S.P.E.W., was an organisation founded in 1994 by Hermione Granger in response to what she saw as gross injustice in the treatment of house-elves at the 1994 Quidditch World CupHarry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Having been deeply upset at the treatment and general prospects of house-elves both in Hogwarts and the rest of the wizarding world, Hermione set up S.P.E.W. in order to champion their rights. Founding , founder of S.P.E.W.]] Hermione Granger thought it cruel that house-elves were neither paid nor given holidays for their work, so she campaigned tirelessly for a change in their working conditions. She managed to get several students such as Neville Longbottom to join (paying a fee of two sickles), though they only did so to stop her from badgering them. These students included a reluctant Ron Weasley, and an indifferent Harry Potter. She would go round the common room shaking her S.P.E.W. badge box at people to make them join. A few seemed interested but refused when they found they had to pay. Apparently a few other people looked "mildly interested" in the campaign, but there are no further reports of anyone else actually becoming a member. She also offered it to Hagrid but he refused as well saying that the elves liked to work. And so, with little or no support from her unwilling deputies, Hermione battled on pretty much alone, employing tactics such as badge-making and petitioning, but with very little effect. Eventually, she started knitting hats and socks, which she left lying around Gryffindor Tower, hoping to free some unsuspecting elf who picked them up while cleaning the common room. Becoming infuriated with Hermione Granger's obsession with the Society, Ronald Weasley starts calling the group "spew" and, on occasion, "Society for the Protection of Ugly Goblins". House-Elves' Reaction , the only known house-elf to support S.P.E.W.]] The only upshot of her campaign was that she alienated and infuriated the Elves themselves. While she was busy knitting clothes to give them in order to set them free, the majority of house-elves are accustomed to their work, and seem to enjoy it. They regarded Hermione's actions as insults to their race. Thus, they refused to clean the Gryffindor common room any more, meaning that Dobby was the only one prepared to carry out this task. Already being free himself, he took all the clothes himself, wore most of them and passed some of the others on to Winky in the false hopes of cheering her up. Impact In spite of all this, there are indications that S.P.E.W. did eventually enjoy some moderate success, though it is likely that by then it was disbanded. Hogwarts' house-elves participated in the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998 in an unusually bold move for their kind, although this may have been a manifestation of their extreme loyalty to their "masters". However, it is possible that their contribution to the battle changed some people's views, as even Ron Weasley, previously and vocally critical of S.P.E.W., demonstrated concern and sympathy for the plight for house-elves at the time which prompted Hermione to kiss him.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Also, founder Hermione Granger went on to work for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures at the Ministry of Magic, where she continued to work for the rights of magical creaturesJ.K. Rolwing's U.S. Book Tour. Known Members *Hermione Granger *Harry Potter *Ron Weasley *Neville Longbottom *Dobby See Also *House-elf *Dobby *Kreacher *Winky *Hermione Granger Notes and references ru:Гражданская Ассоциация Восстановления Независимости Эльфов Category:House-elves Category:Organisations